


Mistletoe

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [13]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, kisses under mistletoe, mentions of mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small domestic fluff about Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

  
**Mistletoe**

 

* * *

  


He wakes up grumpily, but really when is he not, definitively not a morning person and before coffee he even doubts being a person at all, the floor is cold on his feet so he hops towards the bathroom, his lover still sleeps when he gets out of the bathroom. To his much disappointment, well not really, Castiel was still sleeping, on his defense he had been to bed way too late. Finally looking for his socks, he heads for the kitchen to make morning coffee. Juliette follows him and only after he had succumbed to her desires on food, she allows him to let her out into the back yard. He remembers Castiel buying Coffee, he remembers because he wanted to buy espresso and Castiel insisted on buying Hazelnut flavored mild coffee, if only he could find it without having to wake up Cas. After opening the last cabinet, he finds it, turning the machine on, he decides to put more coffee and less water, in hopes to get a stronger coffee.

The kitchen is already smelling like hazelnut by the time Juliette decided she wants to come back inside, he is making toast in hopes that Cas will wake up for breakfast together, surely a few minutes after the coffee is done and he is barely buttering his piece of toast when he can hear the soft patting of feet coming down the steps. Surely enough Cas shows in the kitchen, wearing one of Crowley shirt, boxers, messy hair, and a not a happy face; if Crowley is not a morning person, well Castiel definitely set the world on fire at the sole thought of waking up. With a soft kiss he takes the cup of coffee away from Crowley's hands whom only smiles, while grabbing another cup, and getting more coffee.

  


“Morning, to you too.” another smile.

“Did she got out already...” Castiel asks patting Juliette's head, grabbing a piece of toast and feeding it to her winning a frown from Crowley.

“Don't feed her bread, then she will whine every time we seat to eat.” Castiel only grins at him,  while biting on his toast.

“What do you think about decorations?” he asks absently while Crowley sips on his coffee.

“Decorations?” Crowley looks at him over the newspaper, with a question mark all over his face.

“Christmas decorations, don’t tell me you never celebrated Christmas.” The look of question hasn’t left Crowley's face and now it has started to bother Castiel that thinks he might have overstepped. “Sorry, I didn't mean?”

“Nah, don't worry… Mother never celebrated anything… but if you want to put decorations up go ahead.” He leans on to place a kiss on his lover's head. “Great, I have to run and take a shower, or I'll be late. What do you want for dinner?”

“Hum, am open for suggestions.”

After a long day on the office he comes back, he finds Juliette waiting for him at the window just like always, he can see her waiting, knowing the car by the sound of the motor Castiel can swear she runs to the window as soon as Crowley's car turns the corner; Crowley put the car in parking and takes time to check the house, well at least there are no lights hanging on the porch. So maybe just maybe, Cas has decided to back down on the decorations, knowing Castiel he doubts it. Turning his key in the door, the house is almost silent save by Juliette jumping around him.

“You are under mistletoe love.” Out of the blue, there is the blur of Castiel smacking his lips on him while giggling.

Crowley is too stunned to even replied let along complaint of a second kiss being put on his lips. Now from all the possible decorations that Cas could have come up with, he decides he like this one the best maybe he will make Cast leave it on the doorway past Christmas, maybe even all year. Who doesn’t like to be received at the door by a kiss under the mistletoe?

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you


End file.
